


{I wish I were Kiyoko} {Heather-Conan Grey| Songfic}

by Your_Enby_Antihero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Implied DaiSuga in the fifth chapter, M/M, Pining, Songfic, background AsaNoya - Freeform, ennotana - Freeform, kiyoyachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Enby_Antihero/pseuds/Your_Enby_Antihero
Summary: A Songfic based on Conan Grey’s song Heather and quill n’s EnnoTana Heather Animatic https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbEEnnoshita is in love with Tanaka but knows that he loves Kiyoko so he will stay quiet and be happy being his friend.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	1. {I still remember that Mid-September evening} {I still remember the third of December}

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting one of my fics so any criticism is very welcome also no beta read any mistakes are there. Please go check out quill n’s animatic it’s amazing art and go give them some love!  
> https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbE  
> Also remember that I do not own the song or the characters. The song is made by Conan Grey who does great music and the characters belong to the amazing Haruichi Furudate

Practice had just concluded, the team was in the club room joking around and packing up their things. Tanaka and Noya were doing some weird thing again and it seemed Dachi was about to step in. Hinata, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and Tsukishima all looked at their upperclassmen in either disgust, amazement, or confusion but either way seemed to be happily watching them make fools of themselves. Narita and Kinoshita laughed as they laughed at the fools giving a quick wave before exiting the club room. Ennoshita sat by Suga who was snickering at the two, definitely not going to help them as Dachi’s brow began to twitch clearing going to explode soon enough. Ennoshita himself softly smiled at the two second years’ faces plastered with infectious smiles. Tanaka looked toward him and smiled even brighter before Dachi had grabbed the back of the clowns’ jackets and bags before stomping toward the door and throwing the two out of the club room and slamming the door but not before Tanaka sent a wink in Ennoshita’s way. Dachi let out a long sigh as the rest of the room burst out into laughter, Ennoshita gave a chuckle a slight flush of pink spread across his cheeks. He packed up his things leaving the club room, his club jacket lying in the corner of the club room forgotten. On his way out of the school gates Tanaka and Noya both stood waiting for him. They all walked to Sakanoshita Market for some meat buns since it was a breezy day. Ennoshita shivered and reached into his bag to get his jacket, a few seconds later of him searching in his bag but no luck. Noya and Tanaka gave a curious look at the shivering boy. “What’s up Ennoshita?” Noya questioned. Ennoshita gave a long heavy sigh.

“I forgot my jacket in the club room, damn it.” He said curing under his breath. Tanaka shook his head quickly taking off his jacket and handing it to Ennoshita.

“Here take mine I’m not cold I won’t even get sick.” Tanaka said, pushing the jacket into the shivering Ennoshita’s hands. Ennoshita’s cheeks went red as he quietly accepted the jacket. The three parted way each going home.

Ennoshita tried to give Tanaka his jacket back but he laughed and said “You can just give it back to me at practice tomorrow.”

Ennoshita arrived home taking off Tanaka’s jacket and flopping onto his bed clutching the jacket to his chest before drifting to sleep. Ever since their first year Ennoshita knew that he loved Tanaka. He was so kind and caring and determined even if he was loud and troublesome he never failed to make him smile. Ennoshita knew he could never be with him after all he loved Kiyoko not him. So he was perfectly fine with watching over him and staying close to him and loving quietly him and being his friend.


	2. {Hiding from Heartbreak} {As she walks by}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita just wants to be happy with his friends but his feelings are getting in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter again no beta read so there might be mistakes I’m sorry. Remember to go watch quill n’s video thank you to them for giving me permission to write this fic so go watch their video.  
> https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbE

The second years all sat in the hall during lunch they were all talking about the upcoming volleyball matches. The hall usually bustled with noise about classes and clubs but today was different. A pretty dark haired manager was walking down the hall. She walked through the halls walking past the second years giving the boys volleyball team a small wave. Tanaka and Noya both sigh at the sight of her passing by. Her deep blue-gray eyes shined like a clear winter night, her hair a silky blue perfectly framing her face, and a beauty mark on the right side of her face under her lip. Noya had given up on being with Kiyoko opting to finally confess his feelings to Asahi which to his surprise were nervously reciprocated by the tall third year, making the libero ecstatic and even more hyper than usual. Though Noya did mention to Asahi in the beginning of their relationship that he would never stop fawning over the pretty third year manager. Asahi knew very well that Noya would still be the same Noya as free and openly loving as ever no matter what he said so he agreed (though he knew that before Noya had ever confessed). Tanaka began to gush over how pretty and nice Kiyoko was. This had happened every time she had ever walked by them at lunch especially since she seemed to be passing everyday to the first year hall. This time he could barely hold in the pain and heartbreak from exploding out of his chest. Ennoshita gave a weak smile before retracting himself from the conversation, getting up and heading towards the bathroom. He went into a stall burying his face into his hands, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. He wished that he could just forget his feelings for the boy and be content in his friendship but every time he heard Tanaka talk about Kiyoko his heart felt like it shattered into a billon pieces. He knew it was selfish he knew that he would never be the one in Tanaka’s heart and that if anything he knew he didn’t deserve to be loved at all. He had abandoned the team in his first year and was never strong enough to even be on the court this year. He knew that the first years were all better than him and that no matter how he practiced he would never compare to Dachi obviously not fit to be captain at all much to the protest of the other second years. Even so he still wanted to be close to the confident Tanaka and be his friend even tutoring him and Noya though they were very difficult to teach he just wanted to hangout with them. He rubbed the tears off his face, his eyes were red and puffy but after he splashed his face with some water hoping the trace of tears would leave his face. He peeked out of the doorway, all his friends still sitting in their group Noya elbowing a rowdy blushing Tanaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter it was so fun to write. Poor Ennoshita the boy doesn’t get enough love in this fandom also Noya still simping for Kiyoko even while in a relationship with Asahi is my aesthetic. I hope you enjoyed remember to check out quill n’s video https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbE.


	3. {The Same Club Jacket} {It’s just polyester}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting in game and out Ennoshita sees that his feelings for Tanaka won’t go away.
> 
> Based on Conan Grey’s song Heather and quill n’s animatic (Here: https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbE) and characters from Haruichi Furudate’s volleyball manga Haikyuu!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!! Thank you for continuing to read my work, again this is my first fic so any criticism is welcome and no beta read so I’m sorry for any mistakes. And some slight cannon change Yachi appears before they start the Miyagi Qualifiers not before the Tokyo training camp.

Kiyoko had introduced a small blonde girl to the team supposedly she was to be the new manager when Kiyoko graduated. She was small and definitely a big worrier but she was kind and sweet and obviously tried her best to help the team. She seemed especially close to Kiyoko and Hinata but who wasn’t close with the tangerine (even Tsukishima however much he tried to deny it). Ennoshita was never especially close with the third year manager but he knew that Kiyoko was so graceful and smart and caring and he knew that no matter what he did he was never going to compare to her in Tanaka’s eyes.

He stared into the mirror in his bathroom, his face stained with tears from crying all night. Heavy bag sat under his eyes, he reached for a small tube of concealer. He applied a small amount of the makeup under his eyes.The day before the team had won their match against the Wakutani South team where the team stood on the court without Dachi. Ennoshita for the first time saw Tanaka break. Tanaka was so good at playing he may not be the freaky quick duo but he was the most amazing player Ennoshita had ever seen, no matter what was in his way he persevered and was always supporting the team, smashing through whatever was in his way. Seeing him play made his heart flutter, everything about Tanaka made his heart flutter. How kind he was, how open he was, how loyal he was, and even how endearingly stupid he was he loved him with all that he was and would ever be. He tried so hard on the court but no matter how hard he tried he was scared, scared of messing up or disappointing the team or maybe it would confirm his fear, his fear that he should have just never gone back to a team that didn’t even need him. Ennoshita took a deep breath collecting himself and changed into his uniform and grabbed his bag heading off to Karasuno high school to get to the challenge they faced the wall they had yet to conquer, Aobajohsai.

The team fought the loss in the Interhigh tournament fresh in their minds, they were ready to finally face them with their new tools. Ennoshita watched in awe as the team flew around the court, his heart pounding in his chest as the last set was made as Hinata soared in the air. Time slowed as the impact of the ball on his hand then bounced off Oikawa’s forearm then onto the floor. The ball’s echo rang through the gym a few times and the shrill sound of the whistle was sung. Karasuno burst into joy and celebration, Ennoshita watched as his team celebrated tears forming at the corners of his eyes, they had done it and they had won.

After the match the tired team clamoured out of the bus into Karasuno’s gym. They were briefed on the team they would face next and how they would combat the mighty Ushijima. The meeting ends with their coach telling them to get a good night's rest for the day ahead. Ennoshita trailed behind Kiyoko and Yachi, dragging his tired body ready to hit his bed and pass out. He heard a voice in front of him, Kiyoko talked to Yachi who from what he had heard had forgotten her club jacket on the bus. Kiyoko pulled the jacket off her shoulders gingerly placing it onto the smaller girl’s frame. He heard a shrill yelp escape Yachi’s lips, an endearing chuckle followed. Tanaka was catching up to Ennoshita but before he had said a word noticed Kiyoko standing in the cool night breeze in her t-shirt. He immediately walked up to her clearly offering his jacket to her. She graciously accepted the jacket going in for a hug which was warmly reciprocated by the buzz cut haired boy. Ennoshita could feel the tears burning in his eyes and his breath catch in his throat. He could barely see her hug him he sniffed before b-lining it to the front entrance and running the rest of the way home. He flopped onto his bed, tears streaming down his face and the concealer from under his eyes rubbed into his sleeve and only soft hiccups could escape his mouth through the sobs. He knew it was only a jacket the same jacket they all had but for some reason he felt his heart being torn to shreds when she took it from his hands, if only he was like her then maybe he would like him as more than a friend at all, if only he was Kiyoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Conan Grey’s song Heather and quill n’s animatic (Here: https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbE) and characters from Haruichi Furudate’s volleyball manga Haikyuu!!  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. {A Winning Day but Loosing Moment} {Watch as she stands with her holding you hand}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Shiratorizawa game against Karasuno.
> 
> Based on Conan Grey’s song Heather and quill n’s animatic (Here: https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbE) and characters from Haruichi Furudate’s volleyball manga Haikyuu!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoy. No beta read but such is life. This chapter mainly focuses on what happened in the celebration of Karasuno’s win against Shiratorizawa.

The match went on and on and the gym boomed with the sound of the opposing schools. The sound of shoes sliding on the gymnasium floor and the impact of the ball on the arms of the players were all Ennoshita could focus on. The ball’s weight could be heard as Karasuno’s side of the court panic filled Ennoshita’s chest and his eyes went hazy. He could only hear the scuffle of the court shoes against the waxy gymnasium floors. He rubbed his eyes begging to regain his vision and by the time he lifted his face from his arm the clear sight of Hinata soaring in the air, the ball slamming against his small palm. The ball rocketed towards the libero of Shiratorizawa before speeding off his arms and out of the court. A clean whistle broke the cheer of people from the stands, a flip of the scoreboard reading 21-19. They won, the team burst out into tears most dropping to the floor from exhaustion and relief. Ennoshita’s eyes flooded with tears, a sensation of pride bloomed in his chest as the gym erupted in cheers around them. They lined up still drying their tear stained faces medals hanging around their necks, “Spring Nationals here we come” thought Ennoshita. The team sat around a table, plates of food scattered in front of them. Ennoshita stole a glance in Tanaka’s direction, the boy was face first in the dish before him similar to the sleeping Hinata and Noya near him. He gave a soft smile and a barely audible chuckle escaped his lips. A loud shout from Coach Ukai’s direction stirred the sleeping volleyball players but quickly after waking up face planted back into the table. The team thanked the store owner for the food and apologized for their teammates' strange behaviour. They exited the restaurant Coach Ukai carrying a very drunk Takeda-sensei onto the bus, Kiyoko took hold of the sleeping Tanaka’s hand then slinging it over her shoulders Yachi stood by her other side. He could hear Kiyoko laughing, her face appearing to be flush with pink as well as Yachi’s face too. Tanaka was mumbling something that made Kiyoko blush even more. Ennoshita could feel the pricks in his eyes, tears he rushed past the small chuckling group and onto the back of the bus. He could hear a call from behind him but his legs kept moving, his heart pounded in his chest and his breath felt stuck in this throat. He tucked himself in the back of the bus trying to hold the tears back in. Kiyoko was so nice almost like an angel she looked out for the team, caring for them when they were injured and spending time out of the club supporting them. He knew that she would be a better partner for Tanaka after all he was only a friend. He felt so jealous that she was the one holding him but there was no use so he sat silently in the bus listening to the quiet breeze of the night, feeling the cold tears trickle down his face as the bus rocked from the uneven streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be one last chapter focusing on the song and maybe an extra chapter. Thank you for reading hope you have a great day and stay safe!
> 
> Based on Conan Grey’s song Heather and quill n’s animatic (Here: https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbE) and characters from Haruichi Furudate’s volleyball manga Haikyuu!!


	5. {A Morning of Surprises} {I wish I were...}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning practice after the Shiratorizawa match the team gets some exciting news.
> 
> Based on Conan Grey’s song Heather and quill n’s animatic (Here: https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbE) and characters from Haruichi Furudate’s volleyball manga Haikyuu!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I was distracted by other fic ideas that I may post here I may not but thank you for taking time to read my work. There is no beta read but if there are any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Based on Conan Grey’s song Heather and quill n’s animatic (Here: https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbE) and characters from Haruichi Furudate’s volleyball manga Haikyuu!!

The next day arrived quickly, the sun peeking through his blinds gusts of wind quietly shaking the trees. Ennoshita stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. As he flicked on the lights to see dark bags under his eyes. He scowled a heavy sigh puffed from his chest, he shuffled through his drawers pulling out the small tube of concealer. He applied some to under his eyes, an alarm sounded on his phone and then he dashed to get changed. He rushed out the door jacket half on and bag flailing in the wind. By the time he had arrived the team was already practicing. Balls were flying across the gym and the team was on either side of the net serving to the other side. Dachi shouted over to him, he apologized before running to put on his practice clothes and court shoes. 

Practice went as it usually did but at the end of practice Kiyoko called the team over. A nervous Yachi was cowering behind her, her face beet red. Tanaka beamed his face lighting up as he bound over. Ennoshita’s brow furrowed, he knew what was coming Tanaka and Kiyoko were dating and Yachi had known and could barely hold in the happy news. He scuffed over to the group that had formed around them ready to fake a smile and congratulate the happy new couple. The team stood around the two managers. Kiyoko seemed more chipper than usual. She smiled, grabbing Yachi’s hand from behind her back and beaming even brighter. Yachi squeezing Kiyoko’s hand stepping out from behind her face looking like she was going to faint. 

“I thought it was time to tell everyone some news Yachi and I have,” Kiyoko beamed, holding Yachi’s hand higher in her own. Suga and Dachi softly smiled at the two, Suga leaning onto Dachi’s shoulder, squeezing his hand into Dachi’s. Both congratulating them happily. Noya cheered jumping at Asahi’s shoulder, the impact buckling Asahi’s knees he readjusted his posture with an excited Noya hanging off his shoulders. Asahi turned to the two smiling managers giving quiet congratulations to the happy new couple in front of him as Noya shouted happy congratulations to a slightly frightened Yachi. Hinata and the other first years walked up to Yachi, Hinata and Yamaguchi pulled Yachi into an excited hug while Tsukishima gave them a fairly sincere yet standard congratulations and Kageyama attempted to even congratulate them at all stumbled over his words. Takeda and Coach Ukai smiled congratulating the two, telling them they would always support them. Narita and Kinoshita smiling congratulated the two, then looked over at Ennoshita who had been standing shocked behind the crowd of happy people. Tanaka smiled at Ennoshita walking up to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to a giggling Kiyoko and shaking Yachi. Ennoshita’s face was red hot as Tanaka pulled him through the large group up to the girls. Ennoshita gave a shake-y congratulations, Yachi returned an equally shake-y thank you and Kiyoko elbowed Tanaka in the ribs, winking at Ennoshita. Ennoshita’s brow shifted, giving Kiyoko a look of confusion but she continued to smile and also jammed her elbow further into Tanaka’s ribs. 

“Alright, alright I got it Kiyoko,” Tanaka laughed, as he grabbed his bruised side and his face slightly flush. Yachi smiled giving a big thumbs up to Ennoshita. Tanaka turned to Ennoshita, his hand seated on the back of his shoulder, his face a slight pink brushed on his cheeks.

“Hey Ennoshita can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Remember this fic is a Songfic based  
> on Conan Grey’s song Heather and quill n’s animatic (Here: https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbE) and characters from Haruichi Furudate’s volleyball manga Haikyuu!!


	6. {Confessions Under the Hazy Purple Sky}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time was right and Tanaka knew he had to say it.
> 
> Based on Conan Grey’s song Heather and quill n’s animatic (Here: https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbE) and characters from Haruichi Furudate’s volleyball manga Haikyuu!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter this is the last chapter and still no beta read. I have started working on a TsukkiYama fic I might release soon. But thank you for reading this fic please enjoy.

“Hey Ennoshita can we talk?” Tanaka’s face was slightly red with embarrassment. Ennoshita had somewhat of a surprised look on his face, he nodded of course but he hesitated to follow Tanaka outside of the gym forgetting his club jacket by his things. The sky was clear and a dark hazy purple as the last drops of the sun fell past the horizon and there was a slight breeze that carded through Ennoshita’s hair making him shiver. Tanaka looked at him lovingly, his eyes were not their usual loud and excited look, more like a stare of pure love and admiration. Tanaka had loved Ennoshita for a long time like forever when he thought of it, though it was really like since the middle part of their first year. In their first year Tanaka really didn’t pay too much attention to anyone his sole focus was playing volleyball. Well until he had become friends with the others in his year, Ennoshita had been what he thought was serious and no fun and not serious about volleyball. Then he disappeared, he stopped coming to practice, he stopped hanging out with them, he completely disappeared. For some reason he had missed him, he thought it was normal like missing a friend who was off sick or went away for vacation but then he realized that he missed his snippy remarks at Noya and his grades and his soft smile that turned into a room brightening laugh when he did something stupid. He missed the way he would light up when he hit a good spike or get a good receive. But he thought nothing of it after all he needed to focus on volleyball and the team not a quitter. Then he came back, he came back and practiced harder than before even if he had a hard practice he didn’t skip any after he came back. Tanaka watched him work hard to improve and grow. He felt his heart beat faster when he was with him. He did love Kiyoko but it was more of an admiration that she was strong, beautiful and caring. He grew close to her during his second year becoming great friends and when he found out she liked Yachi he immediately vowed to be the best possible wingman he could. When Kiyoko found out he liked Ennoshita she encouraged him to be true to his feelings and do what makes him happy. So he looked at the dark haired boy he loved standing in front of the rising moon his face grew a few shades darker. “So Tanaka what did you want to say,” Ennoshita said brushing the hair out of his eyes. Tanaka stuttered tripping over his words and mumbling a little before he said “I like you Ennoshita.” Ennoshita’s face went from confused to a soft smile to a slight chuckle. “Idiot, I like you too,” he said his eyes bright and sparkling with small tears. Then he shivered the breeze picking up, Tanaka smiled taking off his own club jacket placing it around Ennoshita’s shoulders. “Here I don’t get cold that easy,” he said beaming at a blushing Ennoshita. “Thanks Tanaka,” Ennoshita said, the two sitting down to watch the moon rise for a while, Ennoshita leaning on Tanaka’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Conan Grey’s song Heather and quill n’s animatic (Here: https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbE) and characters from Haruichi Furudate’s volleyball manga Haikyuu!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic I’ll update it when I can but I’m still in school so it may not be frequent in posting this but thank you again for reading and remember to go and check out quill n’s animatic they did an amazing job on it.  
> https://youtu.be/akAh2y8IAbE


End file.
